Last Rites
Last Rites Episode Number: Season 5, Episode 21 Directed By: Craig Powell Air Date: May 8, 2016 Previous Episode: Firebird Next Episode Only You "Last Rites" is the twenty-first episode of Season 5 of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, which aired on May 8, 2016. In this episode, Zelena redeems herself after finding out that Hades tricked her. Meanwhile, in the Underworld, King Arthur shows up and helps Hook find out about Hades' weakness. In the end, Hook comes back to life. Plot 'Opening Sequence' The Storybrooke Town Hall appears in the forest. 'Event Chronology' The Underworld events take place after "Firebird" and 50 years before "Tales from the Underworld: A Knight with Cruella". The Storybrooke events take place after "Our Decay". 'Storybrooke' In the hours after Hades and Zelena return to Storybrooke, Zelena goes off to find the others and leaves the baby with Hades. While she is gone, King Arthur, who just escaped from the jail and is being tracked down by Mary Margaret, Merida, and the dwarves, stumbles upon Hades, but he kills Arthur as he sees him as a threat. Zelena finds Regina and Robin Hood and tries to convince them that Hades has changed his ways. Emma, David, and Henry are reunited with Snow and Merida and explain the details of Hades' deception but Emma's vengeance against Hades is making her too emotional. Zelena and Hades are talking about the others not believing that he changed. Hades gets a weapon, known as the Olympian Crystal (Zeus's thunderbolt), which can kill anybody, even a god. He also suggests that they leave Storybrooke but Zelena is not so sure if she wants to. As Emma, Merida and David find Arthur's body at the Storybrooke Bridge, David tries to calm down a furious Emma, who's trying to protect Storybrooke from Hades' wrath. Meanwhile, Gold goes to Belle's father Moe to see if he can give Belle true love's kiss to wake up Belle from the sleeping curse she put herself under, but Moe refuses. Emma then shows up asking Gold for help defeating Hades, but Gold declines to help. Gold later calls Hades to offer him a deal by protecting him in exchange for the Crystal, only to have Hades turn down the offer. Back at Regina's office, Hades is able to put back together the Olympian Crystal with Zelena's help. Zelena then sees Emma trying to break the protection spell that Zelena put on the town hall knowing that Emma wants to kill Hades (after she saw the new pages appear in front of her), leading to a confrontation between the women. Back inside the town hall after they entered through a tunnel, Regina and Robin use Zelena's distraction to take the baby, only to be caught by Hades, who wants to use the crystal to destroy Regina first explaining that the crystal won't allow the person to move on to the Underworld but rather simply destroying their very presence, but Robin sacrifices himself as he saves Regina from being destroyed by Hades. Then Zelena comes in, and picks up the crystal as Hades tempted Zelena to kill Regina, only to have Zelena realize that Hades never changed and kills Hades instantly by stabbing the crystal through his heart. Later, Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Zelena and others attend Robin Hood's funeral, as Zelena tells Regina that she has named her daughter Robin in honor of her father. Emma decides to stay for a couple more minutes, and notices a resurrected Hook, who was brought back by Zeus as a reward for helping to defeat Hades, and the two are happily reunited. During this time, Mr. Gold comes inside Regina's office, and it is revealed that a piece of the Olympian Crystal is still around, which Mr. Gold collects for a new plan. 'In the Underworld' King Arthur comes inside the Underworld diner, confused and not knowing that he is dead, until he is reunited with Hook who after a denial and angry conversation tells him he's in the Underworld now, he asks for Arthur's help in stopping Hades. King Arthur agrees to help him after being told he can either be sent to a better place or worse place or be trapped here forever. Later, Hook and King Arthur searched Hades' lair where they look for Hades' story, when Arthur realizes that the only way that Hades keeps his secrets would be inside his throne just like Arthur would do and find the missing pages. Shortly after that, Hook and King Arthur learn from Cruella that the "Once Upon a Time" book is near the River of Lost Souls, and when Hook and King Arthur find it there the lost souls attempt to take it and Arthur but thanks to Hook he saves both Arthur and the book, where they discover the only way to destroy Hades is by using the Olympian Crystal, and Hook uses the book to magically reach the living successfully (after Emma sees it). Later, King Arthur decides to stay in the Underworld to repair it, telling Hook that he was prophesized to repair a broken kingdom, thinking it was Camelot when it was really the Underworld. Hook steps into the light of Mount Olympus and he meets Zeus, who then shows Hook the way back to the land of the living. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as The Wicked Witch/Zelena *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Greg Germann as Hades *Victoria Smurfit as Cruella De Vil *Liam Garrigan as King Arthur *Amy Manson as Merida *David Hoflin as Zeus *Emma Caulfield as The Blind Witch *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Beverley Elliot as Granny *Eric Keenleyside as Sir Maurice/Moe French *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy/Walter *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy/Tom Clark *Michael Coleman as Happy *David Paul Grove as Doc *Mig Macario as Bashful *Jason Burkart as Little John *Michael P. Northey as Friar Tuck *Raphael Alejandro as Roland Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features the Storybrooke Town Hall. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on February 25, 2016. *The establishing shot of Game of Thorns is stock footage from the shooting of "The Crocodile", but with a slightly lighter color hue. This can easily be seen from all the plants and flowers surrounding the shop, which are completely identical to the ones seen in "The Crocodile".